


晴空之上

by jiangcha137



Series: 卡鸣短篇 [16]
Category: NARUTO -ナルト-, Naruto
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangcha137/pseuds/jiangcha137
Summary: ❀ 机长卡X 乘务长鸣❀ 第三人视角❀ ABO小甜饼❀最终解释权归我，以上





	晴空之上

卡鸣│晴空之上

❀ 机长卡X 乘务长鸣  
❀ 第三人视角  
❀ ABO小甜饼，不长  
❀最终解释权归我，以上

旗木卡卡西の场合

  
  
早晨七点，起床，期间包括把鸣人的胳膊、大腿和头小心的从身上移下去，不能把人吵醒，不然就别想出门去公司领任务。  
七点半，做好早饭，一份自己吃掉，一份放进冰箱。  
七点四十五，换制服出门，打好领带，抚平昨天被鸣人胡闹弄出来的褶皱，带好帽子，回到床边亲亲鸣人嘟着的嘴，轻声说，“我先出门了，早饭在冰箱里。”  
鸣人皱着眉毛裹着被子翻了个身，团吧团吧把自己全埋在里面。  
八点，和鹿丸在楼下碰面，一同坐车去公司。  
“鸣人还没起？”鹿丸把车开出停车场，问坐在一旁的卡卡西。  
“没，”卡卡西拿下帽子，理了理头发，歪头的时候，鹿丸余光瞥见了他喉结上的红色，有些后悔自己为什么要问。  
“趴床上睡得跟小猪似的。”  
“明天我们飞哪里？”鹿丸果断的换了个话题，阻止卡卡西继续说下去。  
“北海道。”卡卡西停了一下接着说，“我和鸣人调了几天假，准备在那边玩几天，你呢？”  
鹿丸啧了一声说，“有时间也不和你们出去玩，手鞠又不在，我可不想和你们一起。”  
卡卡西闻言，笑眯眯的拍拍他的肩膀。  
  


漩涡鸣人の场合  


九点，终于把自己从被子里滚了出来，眯着眼睛伸手在床上拍过去拍过来的找人，拍遍了没摸到，懵懵的睁眼屋里哪还有人，鸣人闭上眼翻个身抱着卡卡西的枕头继续睡。  
十点半，揉着头发从床上坐起来，赤裸的上半身布满了吻痕，打着哈欠赤脚进浴室洗澡，十分钟后顶着毛巾到厨房打开冰箱，把卡卡西留给他的早饭放进微波炉。  
十一点，吃完早饭，喝掉最后一口牛奶，缩进阳台的躺椅里给卡卡西打电话。  
“醒了？”电话响了两声，卡卡西就接了起来。  
“嗯，老师你什么时候回来啊？”鸣人翘着脚支在阳台的小桌子上问。  
“马上，五分钟。”卡卡西带着笑告诉他，“你先去把衣服穿好，鹿丸等会儿和我一起上来。”  
鸣人挂了电话撇撇嘴，去卧室翻出家居服穿好，他在家里洗完澡都是怎么舒服怎么穿，经常光着个身子跑来跑去，为此卡卡西甚至禁止了外卖送上楼。  
“你也宠得太过了，老~师~”鹿丸提着一袋鸣人爱吃的草莓，翻着白眼吐槽，还特意加重了“老师”这个词。  
卡卡西笑笑不说话，表现出来的就一个意思，我乐意。  


第二天  
  
卡鸣の场合

  
六点半起床，刷牙洗脸刮胡子，鸣人闹着撒娇要卡卡西给他刮，踩在他的脚上，面对面抱着他的腰不撒手，卡卡西亲亲他的额头和眼睛，点点他的鼻子笑着说好。  
卡卡西拿着领带要给鸣人系的时候，鼻尖传来丝丝隐约浮动的橙花的味道，他凑近鸣人的脖子嗅了嗅。  
“发情期要到了？”卡卡西说着还伸手摸了摸鸣人后颈有些发烫的腺体，鸣人被按住动弹不得，只好眼红红的点头。  
“先咬一口临时标记一下，到北海道我们就休假了。”他说着扒开了鸣人扣好的衬衣，抱着鸣人对着腺体就是一口，鸣人搂着他腰的手倏地收紧，腿也软得站不住，还掉下两颗泪来。  
卡卡西温柔的吻住他，勾着他的舌头来回的舔舐，湿软的舌头滑过鸣人的上颚和后槽牙，在他长了智齿的位置顿了下，再扫荡一圈才退出来，看鸣人飞红的眼角，笑着又亲亲他的嘴角。  
那个智齿，是鸣人大三那年长的，肿了半张脸，被小樱嘲笑，气呼呼的窝在家里不肯出门，卡卡西强行把他抱去医院开消炎药，还和卡卡西置气。  
结果吃了药的第二天，脸消了一些，在家里欢天喜地的跑上跑下，抱着卡卡西乐。

然后他牙不疼了，换成屁股疼。  
  
卡卡西拖着两个登机箱，鸣人跟在后面关门下楼。车里的其他机组成员已经到了，鹿丸坐在主驾，看见他俩从楼里出来，下车换到了后排。  
“早。”问好的声音起起伏伏的响起。  
“大家早啊。”  
卡卡西去放行李箱，鸣人先坐上车，趴在椅背上向后看，发现还有两个姐姐在化妆。  
到机场后，卡卡西和他们分开，去查看所有相关航路和机场的航行通告，了解起飞降落和中途短停机场和航路中最新的天气情况，还要检查航空器和飞机重量，鸣人则跟着鹿丸，去做机组起飞前的准备工作。  
他俩拖着登机箱并肩走着，鹿丸的鼻尖飘来橙花混合着海盐的味道，他不由得看了几眼鸣人。  
现在这个世界除了分男性、女性的第一性别，在此之下还有Alpha、Beta和Omega三种性别，Alpha和Omega都是少数人群，两个性别的信息素互相吸引。  
在Omega的发情期时alpha可以标记Omega从而结成伴侣，结婚生子。而beta的信息素味道则几乎闻不到，他们不收信息素的影响，是社会的中坚阶层，但是面对强alpha的时候，会本能的害怕。  
在社会不断的进步中，人们发明了信息素的遮蔽剂喷雾，所以一般人不管是alpha还是Omega，出门的时候都会喷上，以免造成不便的影响，而鸣人今天身上的味道竟是遮也遮不住的透了出来，也幸好他们这次机组成员都是老搭档了，不然回去之后被人穿小鞋都说不一定。  
“你发情期要到了？”听见鹿丸问鸣人条件反射的捂住了后颈的腺体，脸上少见的有些不好意思。  
“啧，你跟我还不好意思，你十七岁和他上床，满十八岁就被标记了，那个时候怎么没见你不好意思。”鹿丸无语的翻着白眼吐槽他。  
  
鸣人十七岁和卡卡西认识，确认关系的第一天就被人带上了床，第二天来教室上课，还忘了喷遮蔽剂，幸好鹿丸远远的看见他，把他拽去厕所狠狠的喷了一通，才没被其他人发现。  
那个傻小子，当时站在厕所里，衬衣没扣好，露出的脖子上零星的有几点红印子，后脖颈顶着一个大大的牙印，特别自豪的和鹿丸说，我找到了一个特别好的男朋友。  
鹿丸当时气极反笑，话都说不清楚，把人拉到空教室问瞒着他们谈多久了，鸣人笑嘻嘻的说昨天刚确定在一起的。  
鹿丸这下子肺管子都炸了，他对着鸣人吼，昨天在一起就把你骗上床了还是好人？还特别好的男朋友？我看是特别好色的发情狂差不多！  
鸣人被吼得呆呆的手脚都不知道怎么放，他们两家是世交，两家的妈妈又是闺蜜，他们两个从小一起混着长大，鹿丸从来没发过这么大的脾气，他有些害怕，又觉得鹿丸那样说卡卡西不好，他扁扁嘴特别小声的反驳，又没标记的说。  
鹿丸听清那句话，脑瓜仁子疼，放弃的坐在桌上问他，真那么喜欢他？  
鸣人蓝眼睛委屈的看着他点头，鹿丸叹了口气说，那周末的时候一起吃个饭吧。  
鸣人说好，顿了一下又说，你见着他也不能像刚才吼我一样吼他，太凶了，不礼貌。  
鹿丸听他絮絮叨叨的叮嘱自己，觉得脑袋更疼了，他无力的挥挥手让鸣人把衣服扣好，最顶上那颗也要扣上，又从包里摸出个围巾给他，让他戴上。得亏现在已经是秋天了，戴条围巾也不奇怪，要是夏天，干脆点别去上课了。  
他本以为卡卡西和鸣人差不多大，结果见面后一问，他比鸣人大差点整整九岁，被小樱井野荼毒太多的他，脑子里就剩下一句话。  


老牛吃嫩草。  
直到后来他才知道，这不仅是嫩草还是窝边草。  


  
鸣人十八岁成年的那一天，卡卡西送了他一整套的波音模型，鸣人抱着不肯撒手，连切蛋糕都要放在旁边看着。  
第二天，鸣人顶着一身的海盐味儿去找他，鹿丸差点被他熏死。其实橙花的清新香甜混着点点的海盐味道，有满满的活力和热情，暖暖的、甜甜的，很舒服很温暖的感觉。  
后来高中毕业，鸣人说他要当空乘，拉着鹿丸一起去念了航空大学，然后他如愿以偿实现了和卡卡西一起上下班的梦想。  
要不是阴差阳错认识了风航的手鞠，鹿丸觉得他可能早就受不了鸣人和卡卡西，回家里的公司上班了。  
  
“你现在只是前驱期，”鹿丸皱了皱鼻子说，“卡卡西咬你了？”  
鸣人又点点头。  
“那没事，临时标记一下，反正你们晚点就去休假了。”鹿丸说着耸耸肩。  


  
江茶子不爱喝绿茶の场合  


“阿茶？阿茶？！起床了，快点，起来收拾一下自己，你的飞机不是十一点的吗？”  
阿茶卷过被子缩进床中间，丝毫没有起床的意愿，但耐不住妈妈一直催魂夺命的叫起床，她气呼呼的铺开被子。  
“几点啊，就一直吵吵！”江茶头发乱糟糟的从床上爬起来，没好气的说。  
“七点半了，你再不起赶不上飞机，错过了那谁的见面会，你别跟我哭。”妈妈也没好气的把凳子上的衣服扔给她。  
“知道了啦，起了起了。”江茶歪歪斜斜的从床上下来，换好衣服去洗漱，刚进去没一会儿，叼着牙刷又伸了个脑袋出来喊。  
“妈，我要喝热牛奶！”  
  
“E07，值机台E07......”江茶拖着行李箱，急匆匆的奔进机场，刚刚打车过来堵了半小时，再不快点办手续过安检，她估计真的要回家抱着妈妈哭了。  
“呼......总算是赶上了。”江茶坐在候机室，望了一眼外面等待着的飞机，想着要见到的爱豆，笑得见牙不见眼。  
“呀吼~~~~~~”

二回目

“女生们，先生们，欢迎大家乘坐木叶航空公司MY1731号航班前往水之国。我是本次航班的机长，旗木卡卡西。木叶至雾银的飞行距离是1925公里，预计空中飞行时间为两小时30分。飞行高度为9720米，飞行速度为850公里每小时。”  
江茶刚坐在位置上没一会儿，头顶的广播就响起了，是一个淳厚磁性的男声，咬字说话间，隐约能感受到温柔，她甚至能想出广播那头人微微勾起的嘴角。  
广播停下没一会儿又响起，江茶把手机调成飞行模式，正收着耳机，耳边就传来一个阳光健气的少年音，满满的活力好像从字里蹦出了阳光，落在机内每一位乘客的身上。  
这是个什么神仙航班啊！简直就是声控的福地！  
江茶面无表情的戴上眼罩，心里已经狂喜的拍翻了桌子，疯狂的尖叫打call，她决定了，等会儿到了酒店她就要求助神通广大的网友们，粉了粉了！！！  
飞机进入巡航阶段后，乘务员给他们送来了水，江茶本来就没睡着，听见动静就摘了眼罩，眯着眼看过道上的人。

嗯？  
金色的？

“您好，请用水。”江茶愣愣的看着递到眼前的瓶子，条件反射的接下，小哥哥对她笑了下，和另外一个推着车去了下一排。  
江茶抖着手把水塞进了前面椅背的袋子里，弯下腰双手捂住脸，耳朵都红了。  
广播里的那个乘务员！  
江茶在旁边乘客狐疑的脸色里直起腰，看了看表，默默的收起了眼罩，马上要到中午了，那个小哥哥肯定还要来送餐的，刚刚懵着没看清楚，这次一定要仔细的认真的好好的看他几眼！  
江茶暗自给自己打气加油，一定不能害羞啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

这一次小哥哥推着车刚到他们这边，江茶的耳朵就捕捉到了小哥哥活力的嗓音，她装作不在意的悄悄从位置上伸出脑袋瞄他。  
平整合体的白衬衣，扣到最顶上的衣扣，颀长的个子和耀眼的金发，江茶看了几眼又小声的缩了回去，乖乖的坐在位置上等小哥哥推着车过来。  
小哥哥推着车停在了江茶这一排，带着笑问他们。  
“您好，我们有咖喱鸡肉饭和乌冬面，您想要哪一份？”  
“咖喱饭吧。”  
江茶没敢和小哥哥对视，郁闷的打开饭盒吃饭，不小心酱汁弄到了手上又没有多的纸，只好去了洗手间，出来的时候，看见金发的小哥哥和同伴在说话。  
“鹿丸，你真的不和我们去玩儿吗？”金发小哥抱怨着问同伴。  
“啧，不去，我都说了好多次了不去，你们来自己去不就好了？”  
“但是啊，你明明也有假的说，而且我们好久没有一起出去玩了。”  
“......所以我把这个独处的机会留给你们不好吗？我回家找手鞠，她今早和我说明天休假。”他的同伴一脸麻烦的、毫不留情的拒绝了他的要求。  
江茶躲在一边听他俩的对话，趁机会近距离的把金发小哥从头到脚打量了一番，出去漂亮的金发，五官也很俊朗，尤其是眼睛，简直就是皮卡皮卡的闪闪发光，瞳仁竟然是海的颜色，笑起来熠熠生辉，委屈起来也是让人不忍心。  
而和他一直一起的同伴，也是异常的白皙俊秀，江茶再次在心中土拨鼠尖叫，这到底是个什么神仙航班啊！  
颜控、声控都满足了，就剩下手控没被圈了。  
就在这个时候广播又响了起来，提醒乘客飞机已经进入下降的阶段，让乘客们系好安全带坐在位置上，江茶只好悻悻的回了位置，  
半个小时后，飞机成功的在机场降落，江茶从过道去机舱口的时候，不经意的看了一眼驾驶室的门口，门口站了一个银发男人，挺鼻薄唇，剑眉星眸，穿着整齐的机长制服，肩上四条金杠，挺直的腰背，对着出舱的乘客笑得眼睛弯成了月牙，金发的小哥哥微笑的站在他身旁。

从机场出来江茶打上车一路直奔酒店，办了入住又飞速的进了房间，关上门，甩掉鞋，行李箱扔在一边，抱着手机疯狂的打字。

论我遇到的神仙航班机组！！！

1# 楼主  
如题。  
楼主今天做木叶的航班来水之国看演出，没想到遇到了神仙航班机组！简直是满足了我声控和颜控的最高要求！机长的声音就一个形容！苏！！！我听见他的声音都懵了！！！太好听了吧！！！后来乘务长的广播也是超级无敌好听啊！！！！这是什么神仙啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！  
2# 鸣宝麻麻爱你  
抢沙发！  
3# 一乐拉面我的爱  
楼上手速好快，这得单身多少年  
4# 鼬神万岁  
23333楼上你的手速也不慢啊  
5# D不是你想的那个D  
所以，楼主你有照片吗？无图无真相知不知道？！  
6# 山椒鱼，吃了！  
所以，楼主你有照片吗？无图无真相知不知道？【排楼上  
7# 收到了小南女神的纸花花  
所以，楼主你有照片吗？无图无真相知不知道？【排楼上  
8# 木叶扛把子  
所以，楼主你有照片吗？无图无真相知不知道？【排楼上  
9# 鸣门卷赛高  
所以，楼主你有照片吗？无图无真相知不知道？【排楼上  
......  
45# 神罗天征  
所以，楼主你有照片吗？无图无真相知不知道？【排楼上  
Ps：楼主不见了好像  
46# 濯尽微尘  
楼主被你们的热情吓跑了吧......  
47# 墨这墨那  
心酸的等楼主回来QAQ  
48# D不是你想的那个D  
等楼主+1  
49# 鼬神万岁  
+2  
50# 一乐拉面我的爱  
+3  
51# 鸣宝麻麻爱你  
+10086  
......  
88# 楼主  
啊！你们刷得太快了，楼主刚刚去洗了个澡。  
5楼的问题我看到了，照片让我找找，我去洗手间的时候偷偷的拍过那个乘务员小哥，特别可爱！  
89# 一乐拉面我的爱  
搬凳子，乖巧坐等。  
90# D不是你想的那个D  
话说，楼主刚刚说的是木叶航班来着，急着找楼主都忘了这个了。木叶航班不是一向都是神仙机组吗？  
91# 鼬神万岁  
楼上是个明白人，木叶航班就很奇怪，神仙航班真的一串串的，基本每次坐都有惊喜！！！  
92# 濯尽微尘  
对对对！我上次就遇见了佐樱！我的天哪，佐助真的都是礼貌微笑，真的是礼！貌！微！笑！了！嘴角的弧度怕不是没查过10°，幸好小樱在旁边笑得灿烂。然后广播的时候，也是平静+冷酷的调调，酷boy的人设真的是一点没崩！【但是我想说，虽然佐助是真的超帅，但......太冷了有没有[捂脸哭]  
93# 墨这墨那  
嘿嘿嘿，我上次遇见的是宁次哥哥和雏田的那一班，雏田女神就站在登机口欢迎我们，我差点晕过去！她脸上还有些害羞的红色，我的天哪！！怎么会有这么可爱的女孩子，竟然对着我们害羞！！！害羞啊！！！  
94# 木叶扛把子  
哈哈哈哈哈哈雏田女神是真的特别害羞啦，这就值得研究她为什么要做空乘了。  
95# 鸣门卷赛高  
楼上你村通网吗？！前两年就已经讨论过这个事情了，原因当然是哥哥大人啊~  
96# 濯尽微尘  
指路 ☞【宁雏】哥哥太爱我了怎么办  
☞ 深度分析为什么雏田女神这么害羞还做了空乘  
☞【宁雏】国家什么时候给我发一个宁次这样的哥哥  
上面的都科普了关于宁雏的二三事，整理好了不用感谢。  
97# D不是你想的那个D  
楼上是个明白人hhhhhhh，羡慕你有手速，我码字到一半就看到你发出来了  
98# 一乐拉面我的爱  
所以，你们都是有手速的疯子吗？  
99# 木叶扛把子  
哇塞，谢谢大佬指路，我这就去补课！  
100# 楼主  
[鸣人送餐.JPG] [鸣人和鹿丸聊天.JPG]  
楼主翻遍了图，只有这两张稍微能看了，跪求火眼金睛的大佬们解谜orz  
101# 墨这墨那  
楼主回来了！  
102# 山椒鱼，吃了！  
这照片也太糊了，楼主你拍的时候在干啥啊  
103# 收到了小南女神的纸花花  
楼主拍照的技术让我怀疑我没戴眼镜  
104# 鸣门卷赛高  
我以为我瞎了......  
105# 楼主  
嘤嘤嘤，我紧张啊，我第一次偷拍，我我我我我完全控制不住手抖，心脏都要跳出来了orz  
106# 木叶扛把子  
金色的头发诶  
107# 鸣宝麻麻爱你  
......  
108# 鼬神万岁  
......  
109# 山椒鱼，吃了！  
......  
110# 收到了小南女神的纸花花  
......  
111# 一乐拉面我的爱  
......  
112# 楼主  
大家是怎么了？！看不出来是谁吗？果然我拍的照片太垃圾了，你们也看不清是谁呜呜呜呜呜呜  
113# D不是你想的那个D

不是糊不糊的问题  
114# 墨这墨那  
不是糊不糊的问题  
115#鸣门卷赛高  
不是糊不糊的问题  
116# 收到了小南女神的纸花花  
不是糊不糊的问题  
117# 神罗天征  
是不用说了的问题  
118# 濯尽微尘  
是不用说了的问题  
119# 鸣宝麻麻爱你  
是不用说了的问题  
120# 濯尽微尘  
不是糊不糊的问题  
是不用说了的问题  
121# 楼主  
TAT我看不懂你们在说什么啊，萌新一个，瑟瑟发抖.JPG  
122# D不是你想的那个D  
别欺负可怜的楼主了  
123# 墨这墨那  
所以，我来问一句大家都想确定的问题  
124# 濯尽微尘  
楼主，这个小哥的眼睛是不是蓝色的，很漂亮  
125# 楼主  
对对对！特别好看，金发蓝眼睛，可爱到语无伦次我！！！  
126# D不是你想的那个D  
好的，破案了【毫无技术含量的破案了】  
127# 鸣门卷赛高  
没办法啊，卡鸣已经高调得......我都吃不下狗粮了  
128# 鸣宝麻麻爱你  
看我的ID，没想到竟然吃瓜吃到了我崽  
129# 墨这墨那  
楼主破案了，这个小哥哥叫漩涡鸣人  
130# D不是你想的那个D  
你说的那个机长叫旗木卡卡西  
131# 濯尽微尘  
然后他俩已经在一起10年了，真正的是AO配对，干活不累  
132# 山椒鱼，吃了！  
木叶航空的官网首页你直接进去就能看到他俩了  
133# 收到了小南女神的纸花花  
官方CP，逼死同人系列  
134# 鸣门卷赛高  
你永远不知道这个官方会给你发什么惊天巨糖  
135# 墨这墨那  
就是你以为他俩在搞地下恋  
136# 濯尽微尘  
其实人家已经见过家长了  
137# 鸣宝麻麻爱你  
你以为是工作日久生情  
138# 鼬神万岁  
其实是大叔看上小鲜肉，先下手为强  
139# 山椒鱼，吃了！  
还为爱念了空乘  
140# 收到了小南女神的纸花花  
上班下班都在一起  
141# 一乐拉面我的爱  
你以为只是家人朋友知道了  
142# 木叶扛把子  
其实公司是人家家里的  
143# 濯尽微尘  
人家爸爸是董事长  
144# 墨这墨那  
你以为这是豪门小少爷和痴情大叔的故事  
145# D不是你想的那个D  
其实人家是世交，订了娃娃亲的那种  
146# 楼主  
我哭着从官网回来了，我的天哪！！！这是什么神仙CP！[卡鸣制服.JPG][卡鸣机场拥抱.JPG][卡鸣相视一笑.JPG]  
神仙颜值神仙爱情啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，我今天也在为了别人的爱情流泪呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜  
147# 濯尽微尘  
欢迎楼主加入卡鸣后援团，撒花✿✿ヽ(°▽°)ノ✿  
148# 墨这墨那  
欢迎楼主加入卡鸣后援团，撒花✿✿ヽ(°▽°)ノ✿  
149# 鸣门卷赛高  
欢迎楼主加入卡鸣后援团，撒花✿✿ヽ(°▽°)ノ✿  
150# D不是你想的那个D  
欢迎楼主加入卡鸣后援团，撒花✿✿ヽ(°▽°)ノ✿  
151# 鸣宝麻麻爱你  
欢迎楼主加入卡鸣后援团，撒花✿✿ヽ(°▽°)ノ✿  
152# 鼬神万岁  
欢迎楼主加入卡鸣后援团，撒花✿✿ヽ(°▽°)ノ✿  
153# 山椒鱼，吃了！  
欢迎楼主加入卡鸣后援团，撒花✿✿ヽ(°▽°)ノ✿  
154# 神罗天征  
欢迎楼主加入卡鸣后援团，撒花✿✿ヽ(°▽°)ノ✿  
155# D不是你想的那个D  
欢迎楼主加入卡鸣后援团，撒花✿✿ヽ(°▽°)ノ✿  
156# 一乐拉面我的爱  
欢迎楼主加入卡鸣后援团，撒花✿✿ヽ(°▽°)ノ✿  
157# 楼主  
谢迎！虽然大家刚刚已经科普了很多，但是......能说得更具体吗？  
158# 濯尽微尘  
我来告诉楼主吧，等我码一下字QAQ  
159# 神罗天征  
既然楼上的姐妹要说了，我们就讨论一下其他的吧，比如......楼主你照片里的另外一个人是不是眉清目秀的总是嫌弃鸣宝麻烦？  
160# 鹿丸的智商  
看我ID！！！1  
161# 楼主  
对对对，我听见他对着鸣宝说了两次好麻烦来着，但是个好人的样子的说  
162# 鸣门卷赛高  
那就是鹿丸了！据说木叶公司里智商最高的就是他了  
163# 墨这墨那  
官方给出的数据是超过200  
164# 鸣宝麻麻爱你  
这么聪明的小哥哥有对象吗？  
165# 神罗天征  
有了  
166# 木叶扛把子  
还是托我们鸣宝的福  
167# D不是你想的那个D  
诶？是吗？我还没吃过这个瓜，有知情人吗？！  
168# 墨这墨那  
就是有一次木叶航空和风航那边联合的灾区的救援活动，鸣宝和风航那边人气最高的机长我爱罗争了起来，然后分别被拉开。当时卡卡西老师不在，就是鹿丸看着的鸣宝。然后风航那边来的人是我爱罗的姐姐手鞠，再然后......两人就擦出了爱的火花。不过那次之后鸣宝和我爱罗也成了好朋友，一个A一个O关系出奇的好，不知道卡卡西老师有没有悄悄的吃醋。  
169# 鸣宝麻麻爱你  
我的天，这是什么绝世大宝贝！吵个架还帮兄弟吵来了对象？！鸣宝什么时候来帮我吵一个？！[认真脸.JPG]  
170# 神罗天征  
楼上总结得精辟哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈鸣宝是什么绝世大宝贝！！！！  
171# 楼主  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈绝世大宝贝！！！  
172# 濯尽微尘  
我来了我来了，字有点多。  
鸣宝和老卡家里是世交，爸爸妈妈都认识的那种，而且关系特别好。老卡比鸣宝大接近10岁，所以鸣宝刚出生他就抱过了，鸣宝特别喜欢他，他一抱就笑，还不肯从他身上下来，然后尿了他一身。有洁癖的老卡也不生气，笑眯眯的对一众大人说，弟弟真可爱。  
然后玖辛奈【鸣宝的麻麻】会问他，那你这么喜欢弟弟，长大了弟弟嫁给你怎么样？年纪还小的老卡想了三秒钟就答应了，娃娃亲就这么结下了。  
双方家长，喜闻乐见；两个小孩，不亦乐乎。  
然后老卡在十四岁的时候跟着老爸出国了，鸣宝是个人来疯，就把老卡忘了，等老卡从国外回来找他的时候，他已经上高中了。  
十七岁的时候，鸣宝跟老卡告白，然后就在一起了。鸣宝满十八岁就标记了，然后鸣宝念了航校，当了空乘，真的是上下班都在一起的两个人，实名羡慕了。  
鸣宝的爸爸水门就是木叶航空的老总，所以这他妈真的是神仙爱情啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！实名制羡慕了有没有！！！！  
173# 山椒鱼，吃了！  
羡慕也没用，我连个对象都没有orz  
174# 鸣宝麻麻爱你  
所以，这说明什么，  
175# D不是你想的那个D  
对象要从小培养，先下手为强啊喂！！！  
......

三回目

江茶怎么也没想到自己和好友来泡温泉，竟然又遇到了卡卡西和鸣人。  
水之国的雾银有全国著名的温泉，也是游客必去的地方，而他们现在在的这一家，更是要提前一个月预订才能有房间的温泉旅馆。  
她兴奋的在门口等姗姗来迟的好友时，卡卡西拖着行李牵着鸣人就这样毫无预兆的出现在了她眼前。  
雾银的冬天这边较之木叶冷一些，鸣人裹着湖蓝色的围巾，右手被卡卡西抓着塞在了他的外套兜里，戴着手套的左手指着远方隐约绵延的山脉眉飞色舞的在和卡卡西说话。  
和阳光一个颜色的头发，像大海一样漂亮的眼睛，还有像向日葵一样灿烂的笑脸，雪山银地里的他，和精灵一样。  
卡卡西拉着他一路往门口来，弯着眼睛笑着听他说些不着边际的话，宠溺又温柔的不时开口提醒他路滑，到门口的时候看见停驻的江茶，他友好礼貌的微笑点头示意，随后牵着鸣人进去了。  
江茶愣愣的没有反应，晚到的好友见喊她也不应，拍了怕她的脸，她才恍然惊醒。她火速转头看身后，可除了两行脚印，人早就不见影了。她懊恼的跺脚，好友一脸不解的问她，她才不好意思的说刚才见到了前天航班的机长和乘务长。   
好友去办手续的时候，江茶在一边迫不及待的打开了论坛。  
  
  
347# 楼主  
诸君！！！！！！  
348# 木叶扛把子  
楼主这是怎么了？  
349# 鸣宝麻麻爱你  
总不能是又见到了卡鸣吧  
350# 楼主  
是的！！！！！！！！我在温泉旅馆遇到他们的了！！！！！！！  
351# 濯尽微尘  
佛了，楼主这是什么狗运气啊握草！！！！  
我也想遇到卡鸣！！！！！  
论我为什么活了这么多年了，明星没有真心实意追过几个，卡鸣简直是天命啊啊啊啊啊！！！！我也想偶遇嘤嘤嘤嘤QAQ  
352# D不是你想的那个D  
楼上说出了我的心声TAT  
353# 墨这墨那  
所以，卡鸣去泡温泉了？在哪里？我思考一下我能不能去来个偶遇，我正好在雾银！！！！！  
354# 楼主  
我们在桃地！！！！[图片][旅馆大门口.JPG]  
355# 收到了小南女神的纸花花  
......353楼你放弃吧，你不可能去偶遇了  
356# 鸣门卷赛高  
旅店老板叫桃地再不斩的那家啊，确实是，别想了，不可能偶遇了  
357# 鼬神万岁  
他们家不一个月前预订，根本住不了，整个雾银对赚钱毫无兴趣的旅店就是他们家了。不管客多客少、旺季淡季，都要提前一个月预订，预订的时候还要提交身份信息，他们那边核实好了，然后觉得可以了就给预订的客人发回执，通知下月的入住时间和证明信息。程序哪一个不对，就不给入住，哪里来的给请回哪里去，而且......入住去晚了哪怕一天，预订的名额立刻就会被取消。老板又酷又任性，对赚钱毫无想法。  
358# D不是你想的那个D  
......这也太任性了吧，那为什么我看网上还有很多推荐去住的？  
359# 濯尽微尘  
因为他们家的温泉是雾银最好的，而且住起来特别舒服特别棒特别自在，虽然入住的程序很麻烦但是！！！！只要住进去了，就绝对是顶级的待遇啊啊啊！！！！我上次搭了我小叔的车去住过一周，简直不想回家，人间天堂！！！！  
360# 一乐拉面我的爱  
而且有帅气的老板和美丽的老板娘！！！一个暴躁一个温柔！！！绝配！！！  
361# 楼主  
对的，我们的预订是我朋友弄的，她还问我要了身份信息，我当时就觉得奇怪了，主要是不只是身份证的信息，还有很多什么工作啊学习的经历什么的，我当时差点以为这家店咋了，我朋友说一定要带我去住，现在！！其他的不说，就冲我遇到了卡鸣！！！！我爱了！！！！  
362# 木叶扛把子  
今天的卡鸣甜吗！！！！  
363# 山椒鱼，吃了！  
今天的卡鸣甜吗！！！！  
364# 鸣宝麻麻爱你  
今天的卡鸣甜吗！！！！  
365# 墨这墨那  
今天的卡鸣甜吗！！！！  
366# 楼主  
甜++++++++！！！！！  
我本来在门口等朋友，然后卡鸣就牵着手过来了！！！老卡一身休闲装，鸣宝直接是运动装啊！！！！你们能想象！！！他穿了一身橙色的运动服啊喂！！！老卡拖着行李箱牵着他，鸣宝的手被他揣进了自己的衣兜里！！！！天哪，绝美爱情啊啊！！！  
而且！！！！他俩路过我的时候还对着我笑了......我现在脑子都是懵的，真的好好好好好好看啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！  
367# 鹿丸的智商  
好的，我宣布今天的我依旧在卡鸣的坑底安详躺平了。  
368# D不是你想的那个D  
呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜好甜，妈妈我牙疼呜呜呜呜呜呜  
369# 濯尽微尘  
楼主，未来几天的粮就靠你了！  
370# 墨这墨那  
楼主，未来几天的粮就靠你了！  
371# 一乐拉面我的爱  
楼主，未来几天的粮就靠你了！  
372# 楼主  
好的，我一定不会辜负大家的期望的！！！尽量实况转播！！！有我一口糖，绝不少大家的一口粮！  
373# 木叶扛把子  
好的，姐妹！[只要你喜欢卡鸣我们就是好朋友.JPG]  
374# 山椒鱼，吃了！  
好的，姐妹！[只要你喜欢卡鸣我们就是好朋友.JPG]  
375# 鹿丸的智商  
好的，姐妹！[只要你喜欢卡鸣我们就是好朋友.JPG]  
376# 濯尽微尘  
好的，姐妹！[只要你喜欢卡鸣我们就是好朋友.JPG]  
377# D不是你想的那个D  
好的，姐妹！[只要你喜欢卡鸣我们就是好朋友.JPG]  
378# 墨这墨那  
好的，姐妹！[只要你喜欢卡鸣我们就是好朋友.JPG]  
......  
  


\-----------------------我是场景分割线  
  


卡鸣の场合  
  
  
  
“刚刚的那个小姐姐我见过的说。”鸣人和卡卡西在去他们的院子的路上说。  
“嗯？见过？什么时候？”卡卡西颇有些好奇的问他。  
“就是，这次的航班啊，她很可爱的说。”鸣人伸手戳了戳卡卡西的腰，不怀好意的看他眯起的眼睛。  
卡卡西无奈，这小坏蛋就想看他不爽，发情期马上就到了的他，自己身体不舒服，就要想着法来折腾他，这么多年了卡卡西算是摸清楚了他这一点小孩心思，不过也没办法，只能由着他瞎闹。  
水之国是一个四面环海的岛国，渔业发达，盛产各种海鱼，而雾银则是常年被浓雾包裹着，美丽又神秘，只有每年冬季的十一月和十二月会露出大致的轮廓供外来人探询。

“呐，卡卡西老师，”鸣人抓着一捧雪蹭到正给大和打电话的卡卡西身边。  
“嗯？”  
“打雪仗的说！！！”鸣人把雪塞进卡卡西的衣领里，大笑着跑远，团雪球准备扔他。  
卡卡西被冰冷的雪冻得一机灵，鸣人的笑声回荡在整个院子里，他一回头一个雪白雪白的团子照脸扔了过来。  
他条件反射的歪过头，雪团子砸在他的黑风衣上溅上一层白色的雪花，看他他被砸到鸣人笑得更加的猖狂，雪球捏得飞快，一个接一个的扔他。  
“前辈？”大和在电话对面听到了他这边鸣人的大笑，虽然不知道到底发生了什么，想必卡卡西前辈应该又是被他家的小恋人恶作剧了。  
“大和，我晚点给你回电话。”  
“好的，前辈。”大和默默的想，果然呢，又是这样。

卡卡西一边躲雪球一边收起电话，然后慢条斯理的拍了拍身上的雪，笑眯眯的去追撒着欢满院子躲的鸣人，趁着鸣人弯腰团雪球的间隙，几大步赶上去抱着鸣人的腰把人压倒在雪地里。  
鸣人笑得脸通红，金色的发丝铺在雪上，被抓住了也毫不露怯，反而笑嘻嘻的拉下卡卡西的脖子，亲了一下他唇角的痣，离开的时候舌头还伸出来舔了一下，表情愉悦得像只偷腥的猫。  
卡卡西本来就是陪他闹，看他像只猫一样的亲自己，心底一片柔软。他摸了摸鸣人的垂在额头上的发丝，又顺着往下带点劲儿捏他的脸，手指最后落在鸣人的上唇，指腹点在唇珠的位置反复的摩挲，然后笑着低下头和鸣人在银装素裹的雪地里接了一个雪花味道的吻，有点凉，又很甜。  
  


江茶子の场合  
  
  
450# 楼主  
我不敢相信我看到了什么......[图片][卡鸣打雪仗.JPG][卡卡西扑到鸣人.JPG][鸣人亲卡卡西嘴角.JPG][卡卡西摸鸣人的唇.JPG]  
451# D不是你想的那个D  
！！！  
452# 鸣门卷赛高  
卧槽！！  
453# 木叶扛把子  
卧槽！！！  
454# 鸣宝麻麻爱你  
？？？？？  
455# 濯尽微尘  
我的天哪！！！！！！这是什么偶像剧的剧情啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！打雪仗嘤嘤嘤嘤南方人到现在都没有见过雪OTZ  
而我的CP已经在甜甜的打雪仗了呜呜呜呜呜他们可真好啊！！！！Awesrdgfhgjhqwertghnbvqwertyufghj  
456# 山椒鱼，吃了！  
激动得脸滚键盘的楼上hhhh  
457# 鹿丸的智商  
我现在想下楼去跑圈儿！！！！我他妈过年了！！！我粉的西皮怎么这么甜呜呜呜呜呜卡鸣锁了！！！钥匙我吞了！！！都给我粉！！！！！  
458# 楼主  
呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜卡鸣女孩真快乐呜呜呜呜呜真的好甜我和朋友放好行李出来逛逛无意间就到了这个院子，然后鸣宝的笑声传了出来，我拖着她鬼鬼祟祟的趴在人家院儿门口看，正好就这里呜呜呜呜呜呜我死而无憾卡鸣女孩快乐升天！！！  
偷看的时候真的是又激动又兴奋的，我朋友的手都被我捏红了QAQ  
459# 收到了小南女神的纸花花  
鬼鬼祟祟的趴院儿门口，楼主是个干大事的人！！！战友你不要怕，我们都是你坚强的后盾！！！！  
460# 濯尽微尘  
摸摸楼主的朋友的手，小小的心疼一下。但是！为了CP献身都是值得的！！我的一切都是为了卡鸣存在的！我的一切都可以奉献给卡鸣！  
461# 一乐拉面我的爱  
为了CP献身都是值得的！！我的一切都是为了卡鸣存在的！我的一切都可以奉献给卡鸣！  
462# 鼬神万岁  
为了CP献身都是值得的！！我的一切都是为了卡鸣存在的！我的一切都可以奉献给卡鸣！  
463# 神罗天征  
为了CP献身都是值得的！！我的一切都是为了卡鸣存在的！我的一切都可以奉献给卡鸣！  
464# 楼主  
好的！！！我会加油的！！！我要去吃饭了！！！晚点再上来和大家汇报！！  
465# 木叶扛把子  
好der！  
......  
  
\-----------------------我是场景分割线  


卡鸣の场合

  
玩够之后，卡卡西把鸣人拉起来，轻轻的拍掉他头上的雪，摸了一下他玩雪冻得通红的手，勾了一下他的鼻尖，敞开自己的风衣把鸣人裹进怀里亲了亲他的发心，鸣人笑着蹭蹭他的脖子，笑着拉他进屋去。  
鸣人先去洗了澡，卡卡西把再不斩给他们准备的和服拿出来烘热，鸣人洗好出来后他指了指放好的衣服，自己也去洗了个热水澡。  
他出来的时候，鸣人换好衣服端着小酒杯坐在门廊下赏雪。  
卡卡西笑着过去摸他半干的头发，“再不斩刚刚打电话说六点半吃晚饭。”  
“知道啦~”鸣人身上橙花的甜味现在已经能清晰的闻到了，他转过身抱住卡卡西，把脸埋在他的腰腹间，嗅了嗅他身上的混合了沐浴露的海盐味。  
“我给老师吹头发吧~”鸣人笑着去拿吹风，按着卡卡西的肩让他坐在床边岔开腿，跪在他两腿之间，卡卡西抱着他的腰，乖乖的低下头。  


“我还以为你们两个要在屋里上个床才来。”再不斩端着酒杯嘲讽的说他俩磨蹭，白在旁边拍拍他的肩要他好好说话，再不斩只好住嘴。  
“没事，他刚刚还念叨你俩呢，好久没见了。”白笑着招呼他俩坐下，又给斟好酒递过去。  
卡卡西笑着说，“嘛，他这个狗脾气，这么多年了，早清楚了。”  
鸣人撇撇嘴赞同的点头。  
“呵。”再不斩了冷笑一声，正准备说话的时候，皱着眉头吸了吸鼻子，扭头看鸣人。  
鸣人被他看得一愣，不明所以的看向卡卡西，卡卡西倒是了然的笑笑，摸了一把鸣人的后颈，对着再不斩点点头。  
“啧，你们怎么这么麻烦。”再不斩嫌弃的瞥了一眼卡卡西，回头对白说，“给他们换到最里面那个房间。”  
“可里面那个房间有预订？”白回想了一下订单不确定的说。  
“联系那个预订的，给换一个其他的。”再不斩不耐烦道。  
白点点头，说明天联系。卡卡西端着酒杯笑着敬了他一杯，鸣人这会儿也反应过来是怎么了，耳朵悄悄的红了。

最终回

喝了些清酒，鸣人身上的橙花味越来越重，再不斩吃了一半就撂下杯子拖着白走了，卡卡西老神在在的端坐在位置上。  
“春宵苦短啊再不斩桑~”他懒洋洋的调侃一句，算是回敬了刚才再不斩的嘲讽。  
白红着脸被再不斩拦腰抱出去，挣扎无果只好抱着他的头歉意的向卡卡西点头，卡卡西举起酒杯对他笑着摇头。  
鸣人和卡卡西吃完饭，已经快八点了，旅店的灯一盏一盏的亮起来，和着清透的雪光，还有天边的月色，小路上的景色极美，卡卡西勾着鸣人的腰揽在怀里，带他回小院。  
白已经叫人把他们的行李拿了过来，鸣人酡红着脸倒在被子上，卡卡西蹲下身摸他的脸，“温泉不泡了？”  
他们屋外的温泉汩汩的冒着热气，水面上晕开一片的雾气，鸣人闻言笑着搂上卡卡西的脖颈说要啊。卡卡西把他抱起来，面对面的像是抱小孩一样托着他的屁股，鸣人的长腿夹着卡卡西精瘦的腰，脑袋靠在卡卡西的颈窝，呼吸间都是彼此的味道。

冬季泉水与外界温度温差较大，温泉蒸汽弥漫，恍如一个幻想的世界。卡卡西坐在池边，鸣人在前靠坐在他怀里，头后仰搭在他的肩膀上。  
“呐，老师~”鸣人软软的出声。  
“嗯？”卡卡西低头亲亲他的脸颊，轻声应他。  
“下雪了的说。”  
鸣人腺体里散发出来的甜味越来越浓，发情期也越来越近了，卡卡西没敢让他在温泉里多待，拉着人回了房间。  
刚靠近床，鸣人的唇就凑到了眼前 ，他抱着卡卡西的脖子，叼着他的薄唇一下一下的舔，卡卡西顺从的张开嘴，任由鸣人的舌头浅浅的进入又在他要缠上来的时候飞快的溜出去。  
唇舌纠缠间鸣人后退的脚撞到了地上铺好的被子，拉着卡卡西就势滚了进去，卡卡西被他压在身下，笑着摸他的头发。  
“回去后我们去登记吧。”卡卡西突然说。  
鸣人懵懵的睁大了眼，如果他没理解错的话，卡卡西的意思是......结婚？  
他17岁和卡卡西在一起，到现在他25了，八年的时间里他俩分开的时间还是居多的。  
卡卡西要上班，他要上学，虽然他从念大学开始就搬到了卡卡西的公寓里住，但无奈两个人的时间总是不多。以至于在航校的时候有人追他，他说自己已经有alpha了都没几个人信。后来趁着卡卡西放假，他拉着人在学校的各个地方出没，好好的秀了恩爱，好好的赚了眼球，情况才有所好转。  
前几年两个人能在一起的时间实在是太少太少了，也就是鸣人毕业后这两年他们才多了些机会。  
鹿丸曾经笑过他，早早的找了男朋友，然而几个月也见不了多少次，跟网恋一样。鸣人收着卡卡西寄来的各地的特产说，网恋和我们可不一样。  
鹿丸饶有趣味的问他哪里不一样了，他哈哈大笑的说，网恋可是一次性买卖，我们可不是。鹿丸想了一下，明白过来他什么意思，没好气的说，下次你和他上了床回来别找我伺候你。  
说来结婚这个事情，他一直都没想起来，他和卡卡西在在一起这么多年，不知道他是怎么想的，反正鸣人是没把那个事儿放在心上的。不是说不在乎，而是好像撇开那一张登记的纸张，他们什么也不差。  
“老师，这......是求婚吗？”鸣人趴在卡卡西的胸前问。  
“嘛，可以这么说，”卡卡西弯着眼睛说，“不过，准确的说是通知。”

“漩涡鸣人桑，你该嫁给我了。”

“嗯，可以的说。”

卡卡西翻身把鸣人压在身下，海盐清淡的味道一瞬间盈满了室内，勾勾缠缠的卷上甜香的橙花，他的手顺着鸣人赤裸的胸膛往下拉开了鸣人腰间的毛巾，手掌顺着紧实的小腹绕了两圈，避过鸣人兴奋的性器，摸上了他的臀尖，湿漉漉黏腻腻的糊了一手。  
鸣人的身体越来越烫，呼吸也越发急促，环着卡卡西脖子的手被身后突然伸进的手机刺激得一紧，分开腿自觉的夹上卡卡西的腰。  
卡卡西掌住他的头，侵占了他的唇，他的舌头强横的挤进鸣人的嘴里，夺走他的呼吸，在嘴里划着圈的来来回回，身后的手指也从一根突然变成了三根，鸣人嗯嗯两声表示不乐意。卡卡西抽出舌头，啃一口他的下巴，掐了一把他的乳尖，嘴顺着往下咬住另一边。  
鸣人身下的性器高高的翘起，蹭在卡卡西腰间系着的毛巾上，鸣人在他不间断的刺激下分出一点心思，搂着脖子的手从他宽阔厚实的肩膀下滑到挺巧结实的臀部停住，拉着毛巾边缘费劲儿的拽掉。  
卡卡西咬着他乳尖，低低的笑出声，他抽出手跪起来把鸣人面对面的抱在怀里，鸣人被不间断的快感刺激得浑身瘫软成一团，只能任由他摆弄。  
“自己来？”卡卡西的声音被情欲沾染变得喑哑低沉，舔着鸣人的耳朵问他。  
鸣人点点头，强撑着自己坐起来，摸上卡卡西硬挺的性器，撸了两下往下坐，他本想慢慢来，不想性器刚进去一个头，卡卡西一把抓住他的腰用力的把他按了下去，性器一瞬间全埋进了后穴，鸣人的眼泪唰的掉了下来。  
卡卡西抱着他，一刻也不停的开始抽动，鸣人丝毫没有缓冲的在他腿上跳跃，腰软的不像话，卡卡西抱着他倒下去，手抓着鸣人的大腿，又粗又大的性器进出得又快又深，鸣人抽噎着抱着他的头，让他慢点。  
鸣人的被一波一拨涌起的快感激得绷起了脚尖，卡卡西一声不吭的猛干，鸣人的叫声又快又尖的从嘴里溢出，性器没有被任何抚慰的被肏到射出来。卡卡西一边感受着鸣人因为高潮而缩进的甬道紧紧的裹着他的性器，一边把鸣人的腿分得更开，性器试探的戳向还闭合的小缝。  
“老师，还不行，发情期还没到的说，打不开的。”鸣人被撞得疼了，急忙抱紧了卡卡西的脖子，讨好的亲他的唇角，腿也夹的更紧，希望他放过自己。  
Omega发情的时候，生殖腔会打开，现在鸣人在前驱期即将进入发情期，也就还没打开。卡卡西若是要进去，就只能强行打开，他们从来没有试过在非发情期进去过，鸣人有些害怕。  
卡卡西咬着他的唇珠说，“快了。”  
“？”  
“鸣人，你说我现在把信息素全部放出来，再加上这个......”说着卡卡西的性器重重的撞进鸣人的穴里，蘑菇头沉沉的敲在闭合的软肉上。  
“你会不会被做到发情？”  
鸣人被吓得彻底睁开了朦胧的眼，蓝色的眸子里泛着水光，想劝卡卡西等两天，刚要开口，卡卡西的性器狠狠的抽出又插进，他亲亲鸣人的眼睛，把他的小腿扛到肩上，半跪起来整个表情都沉了下来。汗水顺着他的脸下滑，他抽插的动作又快又狠，肉体撞击的声音，鸣人控制不住的叫声和卡卡西的喘气声，充斥了整间屋子。  
卡卡西说到做到，海盐的味道弥漫了屋子的每一个角落，已经标记过的Omega对自己alpha的信息素毫无抵抗能力，信息素违背着主人的意愿呼应的越发浓烈。  
鸣人的脑袋越来越昏沉，颈后的腺体越来越烫，他放在卡卡西肩膀的腿开始颤动，橙花的味道越来越浓，整个屋子里全是他们交缠的味道。  
卡卡西歪过头咬上鸣人的小腿，顺着小腿亲到大腿，又俯下身半抱起鸣人的上半身，温柔的亲他的唇，一手揉着他又勃起的性器，身下的性器几乎是整根抽出再全部插进，撞击间囊袋拍红了鸣人的臀尖，后穴分泌的液体也打湿了卡卡西的阴毛。  
“你看，这不是快开了吗？”卡卡西把鸣人翻过身去，上半身趴俯在床上，臀部翘起，他跪在鸣人身后，扶着性器整根没入。后入比其他体位进得都要深，再加上卡卡西凶猛的一插到底，鸣人呜呜的抓着被子往上爬想逃开，被卡卡西握住腰一把扯了回来，刚抽出一点的性器又狠狠的撞了进去，比刚才更深更重。  
卡卡西凑到鸣人的腺体边，撩开他后颈的头发，反复的舔弄，生殖腔闭合着的肉缝已经被他暴力的撞开了一点，卡卡西瞅准时机，一口咬下去，身下的性器也直接闯进了生殖腔。  
鸣人高亢的叫了一声，软到在被子里，橙花的味道轰的散开，像是被泡在蜜罐里。  
生殖腔被比起肠道更加的紧致和高热，卡卡西的性器一进去就被一股热液浇在龟头上，他小腹一紧，暗自的提了口气压下了想要射精的冲动，按着鸣人的腰拖来被子胡乱的塞在他身下。  
发情期彻底到来的Omega，脑袋里只有爽这个字。鸣人配合的翘起屁股，用自己  
的臀尖去磨卡卡西的小腹，被肏得狠了一边叫出声，一边扭着头回去寻卡卡西的唇，卡卡西勾着他的舌头分食彼此的口液，又回到他的腺体上舔他刚才咬出来的牙印。  
Alpha的结慢慢的涨大，卡在生殖腔内，卡卡西猛烈的又插了几次，按着鸣人的腰抵着他的腔壁射了出来。成结射精的时间长卡卡西翻过鸣人的脸，温柔和他接吻，鸣人被肏的满脸都是眼泪，被结卡得也不敢动，只能半扭过身子伸出舌头和卡卡西接吻。

发情期，还长着呢。

鸣人的发情期持续了三天，这三天内卡卡西抱着他滚遍了整个屋子，床、浴室、洗手台，最狠的除了强行肏得他提前了发情期的第一天，就是昨天把他裹着被子抱到门廊下一边看雪一边狠狠的肏他。  
发情期的最后一天，鸣人的神志也稍微恢复了些，门廊毕竟是在室外，他紧张的求卡卡西进去，想要扑腾进屋，被卡卡西压在被子里撩开浴衣毫无预兆的插了进去。  
可能被人偷窥的事实让他全身都紧绷着，他拍打着卡卡西的肩哭喊着要进屋，被卡卡西封住了唇，沉重的性器不间断的伐挞，鸣人很快失去了理智，抱着卡卡西的脖子叫出了声，最后卡卡西还是老样子的在生殖腔里泄了出来，亲亲他哭得红肿的眼睛，抱着他去浴室洗澡。  
Alpha的性器退出去后，Omega的腔口自动闭合锁住了精液，卡卡西这几天都是插进去才射，下次肏进去时，抽动间还会带出上次留下的。鸣人抱着他昏了几次，醒过来被喂着吃了几口又被按着肏，发情期一过去鸣人直接倒在床上睡得人事不省。

“你还真是不害臊啊，卡卡西。”再不斩坐在旅店大厅靠窗的矮桌边，卡卡西一脸饕餮餍足的表情走过来坐下。  
“食色性也，不是吗？”卡卡西给自己倒了杯酒，脖子上青青红红的都是鸣人被肏得狠了咬出来的。  
再不斩听他这话只翻了个白眼，接过他递来的酒杯，不屑的哼哼。  
“这几天谢了，我会给你寄请柬的。”卡卡西笑着举杯，窗外天光大亮，一片静好。

752# 楼主  
我屮艸芔茻  
753# 鸣门卷赛高  
楼主怎么了？卡鸣有什么新的进展吗？  
754# 鼬神万岁  
楼主快说！！！！！  
755# 濯尽微尘  
我有个危险的想法，温泉是不是该发生点什么？！  
756# 墨这墨那  
楼上你的想法很危险【但是我觉得很对！！！！  
757# 楼主  
我之前不是说散步到过卡鸣的院子外面吗？！但是......我昨天再去那个院子已经没人住了，我就在想卡鸣是不是已经走了？！然后我今天听到了旅馆的老板娘让后厨做些易消化高热量好入口的食物，然后老板娘打了个电话，端着餐盘去了旅店最靠里的院子。我一时好奇就跟在老板娘后面，然后我就看到了院门口的老卡！！！！他的脖子上有草莓！！！还不止一个！！！！  
难怪我朋友昨天突然和我说感受到了一股强A的气息然后一会儿又没了，我和我朋友都是B，但是她是属于对信息素比较敏感的那一类直接腿软了好嘛！！！！吓死她了，然后我这么不灵敏的人都闻到了橙花的味道！！！！又甜又暖还带着海风的味道！！！！卧槽，在山里！！！下着雪哪里会有海风和橙花啊！！！！！  
再加上我看到老卡一个人从最角落的院子里带着一脖子草莓出来，还易消化高热量好入口的食物！！！！这是什么啊！！！！！  
758# D不是你想的那个D  
楼主我怀疑你在开车但是我没有证据！！！  
759# 鸣门卷赛高  
卡鸣绝对发生了什么！！！！  
760# 木叶扛把子  
卧槽？！！！！！这他妈？！！！！  
761# 一乐拉面我的爱  
那家旅店里除了老板是A之外，全是B的侍应，所以老板不在的话，肯定是被这俩逼下山了呵呵呵呵呵呵呵呵呵呵！！！！！卡鸣赛高！！！！  
762# 楼主  
不知道店长在不在，反正我这几天只见过几面老板娘【每一次都在送餐】，其他时候都不见人影TAT  
763# 鸣宝麻麻爱你  
所以今天是第几天了？！！！  
764# 楼主  
我来这里的第4天，我刚刚......在大厅见到了春风得意的老卡。  
765# 鼬神万岁  
......我现在坐在家里的客厅在想卡鸣的孩子应该叫什么  
766# 神罗天征  
楼上你这是老妈子心态啊hhhhh  
767# 山椒鱼，吃了！  
因为卡鸣 is rio！！！！  
可怜的鸣宝肯定是被卡卡西那个老男人吃了又吃，啃了又啃！！！  
768# 收到了小南女神的纸花花  
云揉宝宝的腰，心疼一下小宝贝！  
769# 楼主  
诸君......我有句话不知当讲不当讲  
770# 鹿丸的智商  
说！！！我们卡鸣女孩没有什么害怕的！！！  
771# 濯尽微尘  
说！！！我们卡鸣女孩没有什么害怕的！！！  
772# 墨这墨那  
说！！！我们卡鸣女孩没有什么害怕的！！！  
773# 鸣宝麻麻爱你  
说！！！我们卡鸣女孩没有什么害怕的！！！  
774# 一乐拉面我的爱  
说！！！我们卡鸣女孩没有什么害怕的！！！  
775# 鸣门卷赛高  
说！！！我们卡鸣女孩没有什么害怕的！！！  
776# D不是你想的那个D  
除非楼主你告诉我他俩要结婚了QAQ  
777# 楼主  
楼上真相了......  
778# 神罗天征  
我好像看到了结婚！！！  
779# 山椒鱼，吃了！  
我好像看到了结婚！！！  
780# 鸣门卷赛高  
我好像看到了结婚！！！  
781#收到了小南女神的纸花花  
所以他俩要结婚了？！！！  
782# 楼主  
是的，我看到了床边喝酒的失踪店主，然后老卡过去了，我埋伏到紧处，就听到老卡说要给店主发请柬！！！！  
783# 鹿丸的智商  
Waguiefhnnnndaxdkjfvhnfvhn  
784# 鼬神万岁  
我屮艸芔茻！！！！！  
785# 墨这墨那  
！！！！！  
786# 木叶扛把子  
我没有看错？！！！！  
787# 一乐拉面我的爱  
结婚？！！！请柬？！！！！  
788# 神罗天征  
呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜暴风哭泣卡鸣女孩今天真的毕业了呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜  
789# 濯尽微尘  
永远料不到系列，他们这么多年没说结婚，现在说结就要结了？！！！你们怎么这个亚子！！！！  
790# 鼬神万岁  
但是我好开心啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊比自己谈恋爱要结婚还要激动呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜我的CP马上就要修成正果了呜呜呜呜呜呜呜  
791# 收到了小南女神的纸花花  
全体卡鸣女孩祝他们9999999999999999999999999999  
792# 鹿丸的智商  
全体卡鸣女孩祝他们9999999999999999999999999999  
793# 墨这墨那  
全体卡鸣女孩祝他们9999999999999999999999999999  
794# 一乐拉面我的爱  
全体卡鸣女孩祝他们9999999999999999999999999999  
795# D不是你想的那个D  
全体卡鸣女孩祝他们9999999999999999999999999999  
796# 鸣门卷赛高  
全体卡鸣女孩祝他们9999999999999999999999999999  
797# 神罗天征  
全体卡鸣女孩祝他们9999999999999999999999999999  
798# 木叶赛高  
全体卡鸣女孩祝他们9999999999999999999999999999  
799# 今天就要教你做人  
全体卡鸣女孩祝他们9999999999999999999999999999  
800# 鸣宝是小太阳  
全体卡鸣女孩祝他们9999999999999999999999999999  
801# 卡卡西我男神  
全体卡鸣女孩祝他们9999999999999999999999999999  
802# 鸣宝麻麻爱你  
全体卡鸣女孩祝他们9999999999999999999999999999  
803# 一辈子的卡鸣  
全体卡鸣女孩祝他们9999999999999999999999999999  
......

两百字番外

三个月后，鸣人和卡卡西正给爸妈敬酒的时候，鸣人捂着嘴奔向了卫生间，卡卡西紧随其后，留下一众宾客面面相觑，不知道发生了什么。  
“鸣人？”卡卡西端了温水给他漱口，鸣人趴他怀里喘气，脸色有些青白，“吃坏肚子了？”  
鸣人无力的摇摇头，摸了摸自己的小腹，不说话。  
卡卡西思索几秒后，突然想起了什么似的，嗅了嗅鸣人的脖子，橙花的味道很浅很浅，反而他的海盐味更重一些。  
“看起来，我们马上就要有一个小家伙了。”  
鸣人眨眨眼，半晌愕然的低下头看自己的小腹。


End file.
